


Voltron Oneshots

by timelordderpy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Klance Week, Multi, Pets, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Just a bunch of Voltron oneshots
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. Lance's New Pet

“Gah! Not again! Come on get off of me already!”

Lance was once again tackled by his new friend, said friend was a strange alien similar to a lioness except for it’s fiery red fur, two tails and pink markings covering its body.

Everyone laughed as they watched again as Lance tried to push the creature off of him

“Just face it Lance…” Shiro started trying to hold back his laughter 

“That thing has been following you ever since we landed.”

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a new pet Lance.” Keith chuckled as he watched his boyfriend struggle to push the creature off.

“You’re loving this aren’t you.” Lance glared at Keith with a slight blush on his face

“Every second.”

“I hate you.”

“Luv you too babe.”

“GAH! Ew! Alright! Alright! You win you come! Just get off me please.” Lance shouted after the creature sent another sloppy lick to his face

The alien jumped off satisfied that all of its efforts had ended in success, Lance sat up with some help from Keith and the alien gently nuzzled its head against the Blue paladin’s chest and purred softly.

“Ok that’s adorable.” Lance chuckled as he patted it’s head.

“So what are you going to name it?” Keith asked kissing his cheek

“Wait is it a boy or a girl?” Hunk asked

Lance checked “She’s a girl.”

“Hhm so let’s see…” Lance though while petting his new friend.

“With her red fur and markings how about something fiery?” Pidge suggested

“Good idea Pidge! So how about Flare!” Lance exclaimed

The creature didn’t react

“I’ll take that as a ‘no” Keith then added

“How about Blaze?”

Still nothing

“Torch?” Shiro suggested

No

“Flame?” Hunk added

Nope

“Maybe fire isn’t what she wants?” Pidge added “How about Ruby?”

She yawned clearly a ‘no’

“Bliss?” Lance asked

That got a reaction and she started purring once 

“Bliss? You like that?”

Meow!

Lance patted her head

“Alright then Bliss it is! Welcome to the team girl!”


	2. Klance Cuddles

It was one of the very few off days they had and while the others went to check out an intergalactic shopping mall Allora suggested, Keith and Lance wanted this day to themselves and chose to stay in the castle and just relax.

The red and blue paladin are currently lying in Keith’s room, Lance lying on Keith’s chest as the two sit peacefully simply enjoying the comfort of each other.

“Kitty?” Lance spoke up Keith just chuckled blushing a little

“Come on babe, you know how embarrassing that is for me.”

“But it’s just us.” Lance cuddled up closer

“Please Kitty.”

Keith kissed his hair

“Ok, but only for you.”

Keith took a deep breath as his body shifted and changed, his skin growing furrier and turning purple. His ears grew to wear they were now long and pointed, his nails were now claws and finally a long purple tail protruded from his back side. And as he opened his eyes his once purple pupils were now a bright yellow.

“Happy? He asked and Lance responded by leaning up and kissing his chin.

“Very.”

He was even more happy as he felt and heard the soft vibrate purrs escape Keith’s throat.


End file.
